First of many conversations
by Chocobird
Summary: After a talk with Hinata's ex-boyfriend, Naruto, she ends up going to the park with a guitar to sing. That's when she meets Sasuke and they have the first of many conversations together. AU (Bad summary - -)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm glad you're taking the break up well." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes said softly to the girl In front of him. The man hesitated a moment before laughing awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry for what happened. I just…" He sighed. "It just didn't work out, you know." The girl looked up at the tall boy in front of her with a huge smile on her face. "It's fine, Naruto. Some things are just not meant to be."The blonde boy known as Naruto rubbed the back of his head In a sheepish way. "I guess you're right, Hinata. I'm glad you understand!"

The truth was, Hinata didn't understand. In fact, she just hid how sad she really was underneath a mask of happiness. It had only been a month since Naruto decided to break up with Hinata so he could be with Sakura, the person he loved for years. The only reason why Naruto even went out with Hinata was because he wanted to try and forget about Sakura, only for his crush to tell him that she loves him.

Hinata smiled and called out to Naruto as he started to walk back to his apartment, "Bye! I'll see you again!" Naruto, without even turning around, stuck his hand up In the air and waved back at Hinata.

As soon as the energetic male turned a corner, Hinata's mask fell and she stared up at the sky sadly. **'Why did you have to leave me?' **She thought as a tear slipped down her cheek.

The sky was starting to turn a blackish-bluish color by the time Hinata entered Konoha's park. In her left hand, she held a black case with an acoustic guitar inside. Walking through the dark green grass, Hinata spotted a bench and proceeded to sit down on it. Slowly taking the oak guitar out of It's case, Hinata started to strum a sad melody and soon enough, she started singing along with the tune.

'Kiss me sweet,

I'm sleeping in silence,

All alone,

In ice and snow.

In my dream,

I'm calling your name,

You are my love,

In your eyes

I search for my memory,

Lost in vain,

So far in the scenery

Hold me tight,

And swear again and again,

We'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly,

I'll give you my love,

We set sell in the darkness,

Of the night,

Out to the sea,

To find me there,

To find you there,

Love me now,

If you dare,

Kiss me sweet,

I'm sleeping In sorrow,

All alone,

To see you tomorrow,

In my dream,

I'm calling your name,

You are my love,

My love…

As she finished, Hinata sighed sadly. **Clap, clap clap. **The black haired beauty turned her head around to see a boy with as black as hair as she leaning against a tree clapping at her. "You're good at singing." The boy complimented Hinata. "I'm Sasuke, and you are?"

"Hinata." She replied. Sasuke gave Hinata a smirk then walked over to her. Sitting down on the bench, Sasuke looked up at the sky. "So… What happened?" He asked in a polite tone. Hinata looked taken aback and Sasuke must have seen it since he chuckled a little bit. "Don't get me wrong, the song just made me think that something happened."

Giving up, Hinata looked up at the sky along with Sasuke. "Well…"

_A/N: I hopped you liked it, I know that it's short but this is my first one-shot and my first sasuhina fan fiction. Anyway, the song is __**You Are My Love by Tsubasa Chronicles.**_ _If you want me to write more I will but for now it's only going to be a one-shot._


	2. authors note

Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but it isn't. I just wanted to tell you that I will be making this story multi-chaptered and will be uploading a chapter every Friday. The reason why it's going to be on Friday, is because usually I write one to three pages per chapter but I decided I would work towards making It ten to twenty pages each chapter.

Oh! I'll also be taking suggestions on one-shots or full stories. I will write anything as long as it's not Yaoi. Be sure to send me an e-mail and tell me who and what the story will be about. Anyway, hope you enjoy my story! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Due to a request, I decided to make this story multi-chaptered. Honestly, I didn't think that this story would be followed much less reviewed so I really appreciate that. Thank you .1, isidipi, XxTheDarknessofmySoulxX, HiSaGa, and Bre4913 for following. And thank you Guest and Marianna XD for commenting. Now onto the story._

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." - Ali MacGraw.

**Hinata stood there shaking as she waited for the teacher to call her Into her classroom so she can introduce herself. As she waited by the door, Hinata thought of how she ended up coming here. At her old school, Hinata was constantly bullied which resulted in her locking herself in her room and not eating. Her psychiatrist recommended that she moved to a new town and started over. Of course, her father agreed.**

** Now she stood there, sweating like crazy, as she started to think the teacher forgot about her. Sure enough, Hinata waited there for at least twenty minutes before the teacher finally asked her to come in.**

** "Settle down!" The teacher barked. "We have a new student, Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Say hi Hinata." Looking up, Hinata took in her English teacher's appearance. White hair shot up in spikes, defying the laws of gravity, while his face was covered in a mask with only one grey eye showing.**

** A cough interrupted her train of thought and she soon realized she was staring at the teacher. A light blush spread across her face as she quickly looked to the ground. "Ano…" Hinata said softly. "My name's Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you." With that, Hinata bowed her head then looked back up at Kakashi-Sensei, the white haired man.**

** "Hmm…" Kakashi-sensei rubbed his chin as he thought of where to place her. "You can sit over there by the blonde over there." Hinata nodded her head then started to walk over to the blonde haired blue eyed girl before Kakashi stopped her. "Not her. I'm talking about that guy over there." He said, pointing to a guy that looked exactly like that girl just he had short hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.**

** Hinata sat down In the seat next to him and stared down nervously at her binder that sat on her desk. She looked up briefly to see a hand dangerously close to her face. " I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy next to her said ecstatically. Hinata slowly took his hand before he started to shake hers violently. A happy grin was spread across his face and soon Hinata felt herself being drawn in.**

Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Hinata met Sasuke. They quickly became friends and hung out a lot. Just last week they went to the movies, the fair, and to a small restaurant. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that Sasuke and her would be friends for a long time… and maybe even more than that if she was lucky. Hinata gasped. 'Did I just think that?' She asked herself, clearly embarrassed by her own mind.

**So I lay my head back down,**

**And i lift my hands and pray,**

**To be onl-**

Looking over at her currently ringing cell-phone, Hinata got up off of her bed and went across her room to her computer desk to pick it up.

"Hello?" Hinata picked up her phone and waited for the person to greet her.  
"Hello?" A deep voice asked on the other end of the call. "It's me, Sasuke."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize the number." Hinata said.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" He asked. "Anyway, I got tickets to go to falling in reverse's concert and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Hinata thought about it for a minute before replying, "I would love to go but I would have to ask my father."

"That's fine. Just call me when you get an answer." With that, they both hung up.

'I really wonder how Sasuke can afford all this stuff." Hinata thought with a confused look on her face. 'Oh well.'

OoO

Hiashi stared at his daughter Hinata in thought. "And who Is this Sasuke boy you are talking about." He finally spoke after awhile of contemplating. Hinata fidgeted nervously in her seat then slowly looked up to meet her father in the eye. "Ano… he's the guy that I've been hanging out with recently." She answered, still very nervous under her father's stern gaze. "Fine. But If he does anything to you I'll kill him." Hinata's expression brightened up almost immediately. She hopped out of her chair and hugged her dad. "Arigato, Otou-san!"

"Ahem." Hinata turned her head to see Hanabi, her sister, standing in the doorway. "This is touching and all but I need to talk to you, Hinata." Hinata turned her head in a dog-like fashion then got up to follow the young girl.

"What is it, Hanabi-chan?" The purple haired beauty asked as she watch her younger sister sit down on the bed then hang her head. "A couple days ago I met this guy in class… a-and I think I'm starting to like him. What should I do Hinata?" Hanabi sighed at her troubles. "Umm…. I think the best thing to do would be to start talking to him. Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll come to love you."

Hanabi stared at her sister with water in her eyes. "Arigato, Onee-chan." Hinata hugged her sister back then went in her room to call Sasuke. "Too bad he doesn't really exist, Onee-chan." Hanabi sang with a sly smile on her face.

OoO

"Hey Sasuke! It's me, Hinata." Hinata said into her phone.

"Ah! Did your father give you an answer?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes, he said I could go."

"That's great! I'll pick you up on Saturday at 6:00."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Bye Hinata."

Hinata set her cell-phone gently down on her computer desk then went back into the living room. Walking down the stairs, Hinata saw Hanabi go into the kitchen and walk out with a banana and an apple. Hanabi quickly spotted her sister and went up to her to give her the banana in Hanabi's right hand.

"Here you go." Hanabi chimed as she gave Hinata the banana. Hinata bowed her head in thanks before she followed Hanabi to the living room and sat down to watch TV. "So…" Hanabi started but hesitated for a moment. "How's Naruto. I haven't seen him in awhile." Hinata tensed up at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name but she quickly covered it up with a smile. "He's fine. Being with Sakura actually made him a lot happier than when she was with me."

The room was filled with an awkward silence before Hanabi spoke up. "Sorry for asking. I just…" "It's okay." Hinata cut her off. "I need to move on." Hanabi watched as Hinata got up out of her seat then headed back up to her room. After awhile of staring down the hall, Hanabi sat back down on the navy blue couch with a sigh. "Why do I always say things like that?"

Hanabi looked down at the floor as tears started to flow from her eyes. "I know I'm not the best sister in the world." She sobbed in her hands. "But why do I always have to hurt my sister like that?" After a few minutes of crying and murmuring to herself, Hanabi got up off the couch then went to Hinata's room.

"Hina-chan?" Hanabi called for her older sister outside of her door. "Can I come in?" Hanabi stood there for about a minute, still not getting a response. She slowly opened the door and peered inside to see her sister laying down on her bed. "Hinata-nee-chan... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I really didn't mean to make you upset." Hanabi said as she walked in. Hinata laid there In silence.

"Gomenesai…" Hanabi started sobbing again but left before her sister could notice.

OoO

After her conversation with Hanabi, Hinata sulked into her room then laid down on her bed. Next to her, was a picture of her and Naruto when they went to the state fair together. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata, smiling his big, goofy smile and Hinata started at the ground with a huge blush on her face.

Realizing that this picture made Hinata's heart fell like it was being ripped out, she decided it was time to get rid of the picture. Looking at it one last time, Hinata set it down in her trashcan then laid back down on the bed as she heard Hanabi coming up the stairs. Sure enough, Hanabi's voice resounded from outside her bedroom door.

"Hina-Chan?" She heard Hanabi call out to her In a sad voice. "Can I come in?" Hinata tried to ignore her sister by pretending she was asleep. Just when Hinata thought Hanabi had left, she stepped through the door and walked up to her bed. "Hinata-nee-chan… I just wanted to say that I'm-" Hinata stopped listening as she started feeling her eyes prick with tears. 'I can't cry.' Hinata thought to herself. 'Not anymore. I wont let Hanabi cry over me.'

"Gomenesai…" Hinata opened her eyes at this. Never in her sixteen years of life had she heard Hanabi apologize to her. Right when Hinata was about to say something, she heard the door shut and footsteps going down the spiral staircase.

Hinata sighed and got up from her bed. It wasn't the first time Hanabi had come into her room crying and telling her to at least say something to her. In fact, Hinata felt like her heart was ripped In half. She never meant to hurt her sister but sometimes hearing Naruto's name was too much for her to bear.

OoO

Looking over at his phone, Sasuke sighed as he waited for Hinata to call him back and tell him if she could go to the concert with him. Sasuke had quickly gotten close to Hinata after their meeting in the park. She wasn't after his good looks or all of his money, which was quite a lot since his father owned a world renown business. Sasuke actually considered her as a great friend and almost a sister.

Sasuke jumped a little bit as his phone started playing I'm not a vampire by Falling in Reverse. Scolding himself in his mind, Sasuke picked up the phone. A soft voice at the other end told Sasuke that it was Hinata. Her father had said she could go so Sasuke was a bit excited. (A/N: Sasuke is only OOC around Hinata)

"Itachi! Sasuke! Come downstairs!" His father Fugaku called from downstairs. Sasuke got up from his computer chair and started to head down the marble staircase. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, followed close behind him.

Itachi nodded his head at his little brother in agreement when he turned around. Their father was obviously upset about something. That something probably had to do with Itachi wanting to go to college for engineering instead of being the next heir. After Itachi told his father that, Fugaku started talking about Sasuke being the heir. Of course being the stubborn guy he Is, Sasuke immediately refused saying, 'I'm in a band, dad. I don't have time for crap like that.'

Sasuke slid open the traditional sliding Japanese door that his father had put in the modern house to see Fugaku having a heated argument with his wife, Mikoto. Looking up at his older brother, Sasuke could see a little bit of pain in Itachi's eyes. He knew that Itachi blamed himself for his parents fighting.

Mikoto turned around to face the two brothers when she heard the door open. "Ah! Sasuke, Itachi your father and I were just discussing the future of Amaterasu co." Bother Uchiha brothers looked down at the ground after hearing their mother's broken face.

Mikoto had been getting more depressed day by day as her husband stopped treating her with kindness and instead treated her like she was lower than dirt. Of course, being a mother, Mikoto tried to hide her sadness from her sons by putting on a fake smile. She loved the boys to death but she just couldn't act like everything was okay.

Gesturing to sit down, Fugaku stared at Sasuke with such intensity, Sasuke felt he was going to melt into the floor. After awhile, Itachi cut the tension with a light cough which cased their father to stare at him now. Fugaku finally shifted his gaze to look up at the Uchiha symbol then sighed.

"Since neither of you want to take up the Uchiha business I decided to get someone else to do It." With this Sasuke looked up at Fugaku with confusion evident on his face. "Sasuke, Itachi, meet your uncle, Obito." At the mention of Obito's name, a man Sasuke didn't even know was there stood up and stared at the two. "It's nice to see you two again." Obito said in a gruff voice that sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke instantly hated that man…

_A/N: Okay, I know it's not Friday but I decided to post this early since I'm not going to have access to the computer tomorrow. Don't worry though, I'll still be able to post every Friday. This one is just five pages but the upcoming ones will have more. R&R. ^ ^_


End file.
